From The Ashes
"From The Ashes" is the fourth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Jean Grey loses control of her telepathic and telekinetic powers and abilities due to her alternate personality called the Phoenix. Plot Clark Kent, under his "clumsy" persona, goes to Bayville High as part of a human-interest topic for his journalism class to interview the recipient of the Girls' Soccer Team's Most Valuable Player: Jean Grey. At Bayville High, Jean starts giving a speech after being given her award. But she begins hearing stray thoughts from the audience that almost overwhelm her. Suddenly, another voice began to echo in her head that is demanding to be let out. Jean managed to raise her mental shields, shutting off the thoughts, and resume to ending her speech. Afterward, Jean is met with Scott, who congratulates her and asking what she is planning now. Jean tells that she is invited to Duncan Matthews' party despite a rift that is going on between her and her boyfriend. However, she invites Scott to the party as well. During lunch time, Clark arrives at the school and is direct by Principle Kelly to see Hank McCoy to find Jean. After seeing McCoy, Clark runs into Anita LeRoux. Suspicious, Anita demands his identity with UHF command; already immune to her power, Clark plays along without revealing his true identity. Anita, annoyed, orders him to walk into a wall, in which Clark do so on purpose and "slipping" down a stair unharmed. He helps himself up and meets Amanda Sefton, who informs him of Jean's whereabouts. But his opportunity is delayed as he hears a distress call in the English Channel, and flies off as Superman. That mid-afternoon, Jean prepare to see Taryn to buy a dress for the party. She and Scott meets with Superman following his distress call. Jean couldn't be able to do interview with Clark; in which he is also busy before flying off to another distress. At the party, Taryn talks with Jean and unquestioningly wonders about Jean's relationship between her and Scott, much to Jean's surprise who states that they are just simply friends. Scott arrives late at the party and receive a less welcoming tone from Duncan before clarifying that he is invited by Jean. While there, they hear a radio report about Superman's latest rescue while preventing a nuclear meltdown in Berlin. Both Jean and Scott share knowing smiles, much of the party-goers sharing their appreciations of the Man of Steel, while Duncan and his football team show their disapproval. Jean later have a private talk with Duncan in which her boyfriend criticize for bringing Scott and believing that he is getting into their relationship. Jean start to protest, but again a flood of thoughts overwhelms her mind again. Excusing it as a migraine, Jean immediately leaves for the Institute with Scott. As they arrived at the Institute, Scott concernedly ask Jean what is the problem. Seeing him as the only person she could trust, Jean tells about her powers are acting up and hearing a voice that she had previously heard before since her childhood friend Annie died. Jean hadn't earlier told this as she is afraid by that voice that she doesn't even want to believe it, but that the memories of Annie's death caused her to feeling her friend's death and can sense that a part of her died with Annie. Scott comfort Jean and reassures her that the best part is still alive and well. While being alone by herself, Jean is met by Superman. Jean informs her problems with her powers in which Superman can relate to his own life in dealing his powers under the care of his foster parents. Superman acknowledge that he was afraid that his powers could actually hurt someone, but in the end succeed in controlling it. A fact that Jean could also master her's as well. The next day, Clark revisits Bayville High to interview Jean again given that he was patrolling late. He winds up with Duncan and questioning him about Jean to which Duncan display a nonchalant attitude on Jean. When Clark carefully presses his relationship with Jean, Duncan offhandedly states that he is with her for being "hot". Unknowing to Duncan, Jean overhears this behind him and threw a tantrum, stating that their relationship is over before slapping his now ex-boyfriend. Clark decides to leave and briefly calls off the interview until Jean calms down. Jean dismiss herself from school and return to the Institute as her powers are acting again. Scott also hears about Jean's absence and sees to her, where he finds her crying in her bed. She explains of what happened at school and berating herself for falling for Duncan and, worse, for ignoring Scott. Scott soothes her that he is still friends with her. Suddenly, the voice inside Jean's head screams to be let out. Unable to contain it, Jean runs to the Danger Room and seals herself inside in order to be safe for the others from what is waking up inside her. Scott have warn Professor Xavier, along with Superman, to the Danger Room. Xavier already knows what is happening to Jean and is afraid of this. It is reveal that after Jean had lost her friend, a powerful and very violent alternate personality emerged from Jean's mind: the Phoenix. The Phoenix was enraged at Annie's death and could have torn Jean's home and family apart before Xavier saw the only thing to do is placing powerful mental blocks around the Phoenix personality, locking it away in Jean's subconscious mind. Recently Jean's powers have grown considerably, weakening those block and allowing the Phoenix to become loose. Right now Xavier have no idea what it is capable of, and he can only depend on Scott and Superman's protection while restoring those memory blocks. Superman opens the the doors to the Danger Room and they find ripped steel panels and machinery orbiting around Jean. The Phoenix persona have taken over Jean and then using her telekinesis on the orbiting debris to attack Scott and Superman. The men blast and fight away the thrown debris. Before long, the Phoenix physically manifest itself as a fire-bird form that surrounds Jean. The Phoenix proves to be too strong for the Professor from restoring the memory blocks. Scott suddenly has an idea and has Superman throwing him towards Jean. He grabs onto Jean's shoulders and talking through her, urging her to fight back the Phoenix. Scott's words reaches out to Jean and, with Scott's encouragement, she helps Xavier in establishing the memory blocks on the Phoenix, sealing it away again. After Jean recovers in the infirmary, she goes to the flower garden where Scott visit her and present her a bouquet of roses. Scott, nervously, abruptly ask her on a date to the school carnival much to Jean's surprise, as Scott believes that there is something more between them as friends. Jean happily accepts. She then goes to Clark to properly resume their interview, but another distress force Clark to change back to Superman - although this time, Jean decide to wait for him. Continuity *First appearances of the Phoenix and Amanda Sefton. *The third friend that Superman was about to say before he was cut off is Alison Blaire. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Power Surge". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters